1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a screw retainer for retaining a screw when securing a panel to a metal panel or the like in an overlapped state or when securing a component to a metal panel or the like. More particularly, the invention concerns a screw retainer which is to be temporarily fitted within a panel or component being secured to a metal panel or the like, thus improving the operability of its mounting within a mounting hole formed within the panel or compound to be secured to the metal panel or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Screw retainers made of synthetic resin plastic are well known in the art as a means for securing screws to a metal panel or the like unsuitable for direct driving of a screw therein. Such a screw retainer typically has a flange-like head portion, a leg portion depending from the head portion, and a screw retainer before extending from the top of the head portion through the head and leg portions. In the use of this screw retainer, the leg portion is preliminarily inserted through and fitted within a mounting hole formed within a base panel to which a panel or a component is to be mounted, then the panel or component is set on top of the head portion of the screw retainer, and a screw is driven through a hole formed within the panel or component into the screw receiving bore, so that the panel or component is secured to the base panel.
With this prior art screw retainer, the leg portion is spread by means of the screw threadedly engaged within the screw receiving bore. Thus, the securement of the screw itself is enhanced, and the securement of the screw retainer within the base panel is also enhanced. A stable mounting of a panel or component upon the base panel can thus be obtained. For these reasons, the screw retainer described above is extensively utilized as a means for securing components to metal panels or the like.
With this prior art screw retainer, however, a component or the like to be secured is set on top of the head portion, and the screw is inserted through a hole formed within the component into the screw retainer bore of the screw retainer. Therefore, when the mounting of the screw retainer, with the leg portion thereof preliminarily inserted within a mounting hole of the base panel, has been completed, the location of the screw retainer bore is now out of sight because of the presence of the component to be secured, thus requiring much time for performance of the screwing operation of the screw. Particularly, when securing an elongate panel to the base panel using a plurality of screw retainers, the positions of the screw retainers are concealed by means of the elongate panel, making the screwing operation inconvenient or cumbersome.